1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coating for fabrics.
2. Description of Information Disclosures
The use of isobutylene polymers such as butyl rubber as a low permeability coating for fabrics used in protective coating and protective gloves and boots is well known.
In some of these uses, there is a need for improved durability, aging, ozone and chemical resistance while maintaining the low permeability characteristics typical of butyl rubber.
It has now been found that coating compositions comprising certain halogen-containing copolymers of a C.sub.4 to C.sub.7 isomonoolefin and a para-alkylstyrene have improved properties, such as better aging, better ozone and chemical resistance while maintaining the low permeability characteristic of the polyisoolefin backbone.